Charmspeak Kisses
by monamielarose
Summary: Piper tries to charmspeak Jason into kissing her on the ship. Annabeth gets a little irked. Pipabeth. Slight BoO spoilers.


During dinner on the deck of the Argo II ship, Piper decided to play a little game with Jason while waiting to land in Sparta.

"Jason! I am going to coax you into kissing me and you have to try your hardest to resist." Piper said.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I want to see if I can make you kiss me!"

Jason lips were curling into a smile. Fine, he can play games. There was no way she was going to break through his will, even if he was stabbed in the stomach not too long ago. Everyone else gathered around, wanting to see the outcome. Leo was already placing bets, Percy easily complying to do so. Frank just kept on eating his salmon and broccoli. Annabeth was questioning the importance of this with Hazel, a hint of annoyance in every word.

"Eh, just go with it. Might be funny." Hazel said, shrugging.

"Hm." was all Annabeth replied with.

Too focused on this upcoming self-inflicted test of her charmspeak abilities, Piper didn't notice the others gathering around to watch. Piper and Jason both stood up from their seats and stood facing each other. Both looking at each other with the want to win in their eyes, probably because of the presence of Nike, with her tied up on the ship and all. They started their duel.

It was only until Piper had said "Kiss me." in a low hush for the first time she noticed the crowd.

There was a more than visible lean made by Jason with also his face not as focused anymore, but nonetheless he succeeded for now in avoiding the temptation to kiss the oh so charming Piper McLean. But he wasn't the only one that leaned. There was another person who did. Annabeth. Blushing extremely at what she just had done, she stepped back a little. The blonde only hoped this action went by unnoticed to everyone. It was unnoticed, to everyone but Hazel. Hazel had a hard time understanding Annabeth's distress with the innocent game amongst the couple, but it was crystal clear now. Annabeth must have, at the least, slight feelings for Piper. All this was going on inside Hazel's mind, but she knew it was none of her business and decided to leave the subject alone no matter how tempting. She knew the truth would come out sooner or later. Hazel was a patient girl.

"Kiss me now!"

This time Jason stepped forward, and leaned in ever so slightly downward to her lips before jolting back. Piper was so convincing, everyone else had leaned a little towards her too. Except for Annabeth, she took a step forwards, her face of concentration letting loose to some degree. Piper noticed it, all of it and it made her feel pleased with herself, but also wondering why Jason hadn't been making out with her for the past two minutes already! It was influencing everyone on the ship, her boyfriend the most since well, she had an affect on him. Him and apparently Annabeth? This confused Piper... but it was also engaging. Conflicting. Inviting.

"Jason Grace, kiss me this instant!" Piper said gaudily.

Jason's inner battle was easy to see, especially since the statement was stated directly towards him, featuring his name, it made the kiss hard to resist. Just when Jason was about to kiss Piper, their lips almost touching, he stiffened and sprung right back to where he was. Annabeth's face showed much relief. Hazel eyed Annabeth, eyebrows raised with a smirk across her face.

"What?" Annabeth said.

Hazel just laughed and sat back next to Frank, now trying to coax Frank into kissing her with her imaginary charmspeak. Imaginary or not, Frank easily gave in. Leo angrily handed Percy five bucks. Percy was praising Jason for not kissing Piper, his praising stemming solely from the fresh five dollars in his pocket.

A few hours later, Annabeth roamed the Argo II, checking to make sure some loose ends were tied up for Leo. While walking back to her cabin, she heard Piper practicing lines.

"Kiss me! Ugh no, that's pathetic. Oh just kiss me! Press your lips against mine! Ha. That sounded poetic."

She was rambling, and Annabeth walked in laughing really hard. Piper saw her and immediately feigned scolding.

"Oh shut up! Why isn't this working!?" Piper complained.

"I don't know Pipes, maybe you're just being to desperate."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"I, PIPER McLEAN, AM NOT DESPERATE." she huffed.

They both then commenced a huge laughing fit. Once the laughing died down, Piper broke Annabeth's heart in one sentence.

"I must be pretty bad at charmspeaking if I can't get my own boyfriend to kiss me."

It hurt Annabeth to see Piper's confidence go down. She was amazing at charmspeak, and other things as well! She shouldn't be putting herself down.

Piper continued. "I mean it's so simple, it's just the words 'kiss me'. That's all. Kiss me."

And Annabeth did. Piper flared with confusion but also piqued interest, and just a second later she melted into the kiss. It's a good thing she did since Annabeth realized what she was doing and almost pulled back, but once Piper continued kissing she felt it okay to continue as well. Once they pulled away the both opened their eyes, which sometime shut during the kiss, and just stared at each other.

"Sorr-" Annabeth started, but Piper molded her lips back with Annabeth's and this time they made out for well over a couple minutes.

Outside Piper's room and into the hallway, there were light footsteps belonging to a Hazel Levesque, who was just passing by when she saw the two girls kissing through the ajar door. She smiled and almost inaudibly skipped back to her cabin on the ship.


End file.
